


noticed

by merenwen (panther)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Dean get a little rough at times and Roman is somewhat stunned to realise his co-workers think Dean is beating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	noticed

When most of the other superstars see Roman he is either in a hoody or his ring gear. His hair is up and he is beaming or it is down and he's scowling. Working. It is as simple as that. He thinks nothing of stripping off his vests after his matches but most of his co-workers only see him when another shirt has been thrown on top. It is only when he is comfortable in his time as champ that he feels comfortable in walking around without a shirt, another layer of protection as it were.

That is when they start to see the bruises. They all have them but Roman's don't add up. Not to Chris. Not to Kevin. Not even to AJ and he's only just rocked up. Hell, if anyone could call bullshit it would be AJ given he's been the one handing out the bruises. 

"You guys are ok? Right Roman? Like...ok?" It comes from fucking Becky and Roman can't do more than stare and nod and walk the fuck on because really? He's well, _him _.__

__They 'you' goes unquestioned because everyone keeps fuckin asking. Him and Dean. Dean and Him. Roman he no idea what it means._ _

__It is getting tiring._ _

__"I mean, if you need someone man." From Aj._ _

__Fucking hell._ _

__It is Charlotte who puts it on the line, mostly as she doesn't give a shit. " If my man was knocking lumps out of me he'd be long gone. Just saying."_ _

__Shit._ _

__"They think you're beating me, man." Roman states into the dark while he waits on his heart rate calming down._ _

__"What?"_ _

__"S'what they think man. That you're beating me. You. Beating. _Me_." Roman laughs, like it is the most hysterical thing he has ever heard but Dean rolls over and looks serious._ _

__"Shit." Then he laughs. "Scenes need to be more controlled big cat."_ _


End file.
